Pipelines that are used for transmission and distribution of various substances, such as water, sewage, natural gas, petroleum products, etc., are buried several feet below the ground in many applications. The pipe that constitutes a pipeline may be constructed of, for example, metal, plastic, concrete, ceramic, fiberglass, etc. Construction of a pipeline may follow a general procedure that may include: establishment of a right of way; clearing and grading of the land; stringing or delivering pipe to the construction site; bending and/or joining (e.g., welding, gluing, etc.) of pipe; excavation of a trench; installation of pipe into the trench; and backfilling the trench and dressing the land.